Al terminar la función
by Titanthetys
Summary: Terminado el concierto del cuarto sencillo, una apenada Umi regresa a la sala del club para mirarse con el vestido de maid antes de que las demás regresen, pero, ¿está completamente segura de que nadie está viendo? [UmiEri FTW!]


**Al terminar la función.**

La función había terminado, todo resultó un éxito para las miembros del grupo que recibieron aplausos y ovaciones del público. Todas y cada una de las musas habían disfrutado del espectáculo, consiguieron olvidar los nervios que llenaban sus corazones, así como la pena, en el caso de unas, que les provocaba bailar y cantar vestidas así, después de todo, un vestido de maid no era algo que se usara todos los días, menos por la arquera del grupo, quien no paró de poner objeciones ante la idea del vestuario, sin embargo, al haber experimentado nuevamente la emoción y haber regresado a la sala del club, una cómoda estudiante de segundo año con cabello azul se miraba repetidamente en un espejo de cuerpo completo para apreciar mejor cómo le quedaba el atuendo.

-... -Miró en silencio su reflejo, un tenue rubor asaltaba sus mejillas mientras más poses hacía para ver todos los ángulos de su cuerpo en el vestido. Su sonrojo delataba lo apenada que se sentía, pero, por alguna razón, no se había quitado aún esa ropa.

Unos minutos después de mirarse fijamente, la joven miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie dentro de la sala, entonces, una vez miró hasta debajo de las mesas y escritorio de la computadora, regresó al espejo y, con cuidado, aclaró su voz, cerró los ojos y adoptó otra pose para así poder entonar unas palabras:

-B-bienvenido...señor... -Aunque lo intentó con todo su esfuerzo, no pudo evitar el sentirse apenada por la idea de llamar a una persona así.

Abrió los ojos para mirar el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas y luego miró hacia otro lado, completamente apenada por lo que acababa de hacer, hasta tuvo que abrazarse con las manos para escapar de la imagen que se acababa de dar sobre sí misma usando el vestido.

-D-definitivamente, ¡no soy apta para hacer este tipo de cosas! -Exclamó la mujer para liberar un poco de tensión acumulada, al menos, pensó, que no había nadie cerca para escucharla o verla hacer ese tipo de prácticas tan vergonzosas.

...O eso es lo que ella creía...

Lo que la avergonzada maid no alcanzó a notar a tiempo, fue la presencia de múltiples rostros en la ventana de la sala, distintos colores de cabelleras se podían ver, desde morado, negro y anaranjado hasta rojo y miel. No fue sino hasta que unas risillas y murmullos se alcanzaron a escuchar que Umi, la arquera de la agrupación, volteó al origen de esas voces.

Ahí estaban, las otra siete miembros restantes del grupo, ya sin el vestuario, aguantando la risa y hablando entre ellas. Fue en ese momento que la joven, alimentada por la pena que le hizo sentir el ver que la estaban observando, se acercó con un aura de furia hasta la ventana. La mayor parte de sus amigas se dieron a la fuga al verla, ya conocían su ira y no iban a lidiar con ella en ese día tan alegre.

Las que se quedaron fue por accidente, pues no vieron la inminente amenaza que se les acercaba hasta que fue muy tarde. Una aterrada Honoka y Hanayo junto con una sonriente Nozomi miraron a la muerte directo a los ojos, la cual, lejos de mostrar una señal de enojo más que su aura, esbozaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Honoka…Hanayo…Nozomi… -Las dos primeras temblaron al escuchar sus nombres, pero la tercera, nada más agrando su sonrisa, no le tenía miedo a esa faceta de Umi, pues sabía cómo lidiar con ella.

-N-no es lo…que tú crees Umi… -Habló con una voz temblorosa Honoka, quien podía comenzar a ver toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

-E-es cierto…nosotras nada más…estábamos… -Hanayo habló segunda, aunque no consiguió encontrar una buena excusa.

-Observando a una dama actuar como una sirvienta. –Añadió con un tono tranquilo la última, Nozomi. A ella fue dirigida la mirada de las tres mujeres, dos de ellas sorprendidas por las palabras, y una lista para comenzar a cortar cabezas.

-¡Nozomi! –Exclamaron las dos aterradas mujeres al unísono, lo que recibieron como respuesta fue una sonrisa ladina.

-…será mejor que escojas bien tus palabras Nozomi… -Respondió con molestia Umi, quien se asomaba por la ventana, sus ojos cerrados y sonrisa eran más que suficiente para mantener a las otras dos en completo silencio.

-No es que sea malo actuar como una, hay quienes disfrutan actuar de esa forma…y otras personas a las que les gusta ser tratadas así… -Para finalizar, guiñó uno de sus ojos a la arquera, ella estaba consciente que sabía de a quién se estaba refiriendo de esa forma.

-¿Les gusta ser tratadas así…? –Repitió las últimas palabras como pregunta, hubiera tardado en dar a lo que se refería de no ser por el guiño, entonces sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente. Ante las palabras que le había dicho no pudo objetar nada, y Nozomi lo notó inmediatamente.

-La última vez que la vi, me dijo que iría al salón del club por algo que olvidó…seguro que llegará en cualquier momento…-Volvió a tomar la palabra la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, tenía la ventaja de la conversación y no iba a dejarla ir. –Sería una lástima que llegara y no pudiera ser recibida de esa forma…y con lo mucho que dijo que le gustaba cómo te veías así… -Esas últimas palabras las dijo con un tono desilusionado mientras movía su vista al suelo, nada más eso bastó para tranquilizar la rabia de Umi, pues estaba viendo que, con esas acciones, era verdad lo que decía.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, se sentía feliz por saber eso, sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a tratarla de esa forma? Ella no estaba calificada para actuar como una sirvienta, menos para su pareja, sin importar cuánto la amara. Entonces, su tren de pensamiento se vio detenido por un sonido, era el de la perilla de la puerta del club girando, alguien iba a llegar.

-¿Oh? Mira, te dije que llegaría en cualquier momento Umi… -Nozomi se llevó la mano izquierda a su mejilla mientras hablaba con ese tono tan desesperanzado. -¿Qué harás Umi? ¿La vas a desilusionar? ¿Podrías vivir con eso?

Con todas esas preguntas, la arquera no pudo pensar bien, era demasiada la presión que le estaban poniendo sobre los hombros, no obstante, algo en su interior quería hacer feliz a su pareja, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, luego se encargó de cerrar la ventana y dirigirse a la puerta, que ya estaba por abrirse, lista para enfrentarse con su destino.

Momentos después, una figura entró a la habitación, una mujer con cabello amarillo peinado en cola de caballo y uniforme de la academia, de mirada azul celeste que no perdía de vista su objetivo, encontrar a la mujer cuyo vestuario, y cómo lo lucía, le cautivaba. Al principio no alcanzó a ver a persona alguna dentro de la sala hasta que una voz a su derecha le llamó la atención.

-¡B-bienvenida, ama! –Aunque fue con un tono apresurado y lleno de pena, la recibió una sonrojada sirvienta de muy llamativo cabello largo color azul con un muy bien diseñado vestuario, pero fue el rubor en sus mejillas, que aumentó considerablemente cuando la mujer a la que le dirigió las palabras suspiró aliviada, lo que más tenía cautivada su vista.

No dijo palabra alguna, nada más esbozó una suave sonrisa y tiró del hombro de la mujer para rodearla entre sus brazos y darle un cálido abrazo. La otra, confundida, no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar la muestra de afecto y, con cierto titubeo, corresponder el abrazo y ocultar su rubor en el pecho de la ajena.

Pasaron unos largos segundos en esa posición, que para Umi fueron casi minutos, por lo avergonzada que todavía se sentía tras recibirla de esa forma, hasta que Eri, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y la pareja de la arquera, comentó:

-...Aprecio el detalle Umi…pero si quieres actuar como una sirvienta, sería mejor que lo hicieras en otro lado… -Tras decir eso, presionó con cierto anhelo su cuerpo contra el contrario y soltó un suspiro. –Después de todo…si te veo con ese vestido, no me puedo resistir a ver y tocar ese cuerpo que me tiene tan hipnotizada…

No recibió respuesta, y ella no esperaba alguna, pues conocía cómo iba a reaccionar la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, y antes de que se intentara escapar, aumentó la fuerza del abrazo y la pegó contra la pared para así poder acercar sus tersos labios al oído de la joven y susurrarle con suavidad:

-…preferiría verte vestida así en mi habitación Umi… -Para finalizar, depositó un beso en el oído ajeno y luego procedió a morderle el lóbulo antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo para tranquilizarse.

La mujer de cabello azul, que había sido sorprendida sin piedad, quedó completamente petrificada ante todas esas acciones, no se podía controlar al tenerla tan cerca, y menos por las palabras que le susurró, por la manera en que la pegó contra la pared y le mordió la oreja con tal suavidad que parecía más una provocación.

Por la ventana, una vez más, se habían reunido las siete restantes miembros del grupo, todas miraban con cierta satisfacción en el rostro, pero no tan grande como la que cargaba Nozomi en su sonrisa, quien se acercó a Hanayo.

-¿Ves? Te dije que lo conseguiría Hanayo, una muestra genuina de amor entre ese par… -Con cierto aire de victoria, la mujer miró a la de cabello color miel, quien asintió y luego procedió a sacar algo de dinero de su mochila para entregárselo.

-Bien, un trato es un trato…usaré esto para futuras referencias Nozomi… -Comentó con un tono silencioso la joven mientras le entregaba el dinero a Nozomi y, satisfechas, todas caminaban a la salida de la academia, pues el día había llegado a su fin.

**Hey, yo!**

**El autor aquí, Thetys, ya saben, para dar comentarios y todo.**

**Damn, mis descansos se han hecho más largos a medida que pasa el año, pero bueno, también se debe a que he estado estudiando, pero igual, ha sido un experimento muy interesante esto. Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadores, yo nada más escribí esto, pues me dieron la idea. (?)**

**Tengo que agradecer al Major, Major Mike Powell III, por ayudarme con esto, de no haberme dicho que "improvisara" y sin su idea (Umi y Eri compartiendo un momento después del concierto 1313), esto no habría sucedido, y estoy feliz por cómo quedó la historia, intentaré improvisar más seguido para tener otras historias.**

**En fin, es todo, espero hayan disfrutado la historia, que yo sí que lo hice, una vez más, gracias al Major por la idea y por hacerme improvisar.**

**Se despide el escritor.**

**TitanThetys.**


End file.
